


Different

by zeek_the_random



Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bucky is attracted to both, F/M, M/M, MMoM 2020, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2020, Other, Steve and Peggy are together, mmom, musings on difference after a transformation, set post Bucky rescue but before the train, walking in on a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Bucky muses on the ways Steve is different after his rescue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Zeek Does MMoM 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726786
Kudos: 4





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.
> 
> This is the seventh of the MMoM 2020 fics I have done. I don't know if I'll do all 31 days but I'll put up everyone I do in a series. I will not be adding them to the collection however since I personally dislike the control mods of collections can exert over fics in them. I mean I post and forget these things so I don't like anyone no matter how trustworthy having that kind of power over my id fics.

Different

It was going to take a lot to get used to the new Steve, in so many ways he was the same kid who picked fights constantly but in others he was so different. It wasn’t even just the body changes thought they were kind of hard to get used to but the way Steve was starting to carry himself. He used to go out of his way to make himself bigger to project to the world that he was here. The new Steve seemed to almost do the reverse and times to shrink back and not be the giant he’d become. It was probably for the best if Steve carried himself like he used to half the base would be in love with him and the other half would be shitting their pants in fear.

Speaking of in love with him another thing that was different was the dame, Peggy Carter. Now there was a woman and he wasn’t sure if he should be more jealous of Steve for finally finding a girl that could put up with him or Peggy for getting Steve to look at her like he always wanted Steve to look at him. 

That brought up what he’d seen back at the base last time they’d had a few days of down time. He’d been sharing quarters with Steve and managed to land a date with a pretty blonde clerk with great legs. The date hadn’t gone well and he’d gotten back early only to catch a bit of Steve and Peggy putting his absence to good use. He had to admit they looked really damn good together and he was glad for them both but it had reminded him how lonely he was. Still from what he’d seen Peggy had been showing Steve the ropes and he was a quick study.

He felt himself responding to the image so he glanced over at the man himself asleep in his sleeping bag. That was another difference the old Steve was never warm enough he’d wrap himself in anything he could get but the new Steve had the bag unzipped and wasn’t wearing much of anything. It was something nice to wake up to and pretend it wasn’t just a side effect of sharing a tent in the field far enough from the enemy line that they didn’t have to sleep in full gear.

He moved his hand down knowing it would be a bad idea because one thing that hadn’t changed was that Steve was still a light sleeper but he couldn’t resist it. Besides it wouldn’t be the first time Steve had caught him and it wasn’t like he hadn’t caught Steve before either. He slid his hand into his underwear and began to stroke himself letting his imagination take flgiht. He wasn’t surprised that Steve and Peggy showed up in his fantasies but it was a bit odd that there were two Steve’s the one he’d grown up with and the different one that came to save him.

The End


End file.
